


imperfect

by 2kids



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hogsmeade, M/M, Making Out, it gets spicy, kunten n markwoo if u squint hard enough, like 2k of this fic is making out, like hella spicy. don't say i didn't warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kids/pseuds/2kids
Summary: they're just two young boys. two young, stupid boys in complete love who can't get enough of each other no matter how imperfect their love is.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> here i am with my favourite ~~crackpair~~ rarepair as my 2nd entry!
> 
> tile cleared: hot chocolate
> 
> (in case there's any confusion regarding their ages, as it is in all my harry potter setting fics, 94 & 95 liners are the same age, so are 96 & 97, then 98 & 99, and so on. in this one 96 & 97 liners are the seventh years.)

Yangyang has always been a romantic.

Looking back at it now, most of the blame is on his mom because of the romantic comedy movies she was fond of. She’d be watching one on the daily, taking baby Yangyang to sit beside her every single time. She would ask Yangyang’s opinions, listen to his jokes, and both of them would love spending time like that.

Yangyang always loved those movies, too. From being a baby to his teen days, Yangyang has always been a fan of romance movies no matter how embarrassing it got on occasion. Guilty pleasures, he’d say, not feeling guilty at all- what _was_ so wrong about loving the idea of love?

If all those movies taught Yangyang anything, it was how love is supposed to be when it’s picture perfect. Yangyang grew up used to perfect looking men and perfect looking woman in their perfectly well relationships, considering that it makes complete sense for him to be such a perfectionist when it comes to relationships. For an instance, he should ensure that the day he takes his partner out for a date should start with Yangyang picking them up from their place, giving them flowers, taking them somewhere fancy.

But this is Lee Donghyuck we’re talking about, and he’s anything but customary.

“Babe, we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up.” Yangyang hates to keep urging Donghyuck but every look at his watch tells him they’re wasting precious time here at the Slytherin dorms.

“Late where?” Donghyuck jumps on one foot as he struggles to put his sock on. “The Three Broomsticks is open at all hours. I don’t think there’s anywhere else you could take me on a date at.”

Yangyang is sure he looks like a tomato now. “First of all, I’m not that predictable. Second of all, you’re wasting time we could’ve spent at our date.”

Donghyuck stops jumping once he’s done with the socks, lifting his head to stare at Yangyang with his puppy eyes. “Isn’t this kind of part of the date?”

“What, me waiting for you to get dressed after you slept in for three hours?” Yangyang says dryly. “Romance isn’t dead, I guess.”

“We _both_ slept, Yangyang.” It’s correct, to be frank- they both happened to fall asleep while Yangyang was busy cuddling a sleepy Donghyuck, and none of the other fifth year Slytherins in their room bothered to wake them up on time.

Yangyang winces at the accusation. “True, but I only fell asleep because you wanted to nap _and_ wanted me to cuddle you. So yeah, your fault.”

Donghyuck puts on his devilish grin and oh, just how much Yangyang wants to roll his eyes. “You were supposed to stay awake, though.”

Sighing loudly, Yangyang smacks his own forehead. “Just get dressed, Donghyuck. For Merlin’s sake.”

Donghyuck’s response is to stick his tongue out in a manner that’s too childish for a 21 year old, but Yangyang finds it endearing. In a way. He isn’t annoyed, not too much at least, as this is how their relationship rolls- Donghyuck annoys Yangyang, Yangyang annoys Donghyuck, they bicker and argue and make everyone question how they get along but it works out. In no way it is perfect, and that’s no bother to Yangyang.

Five minutes later, Donghyuck and Yangyang make it outside at last. To Yangyang’s surprise, it’s snowing. Alright, it shouldn’t be a surprise considering the first snow fell weeks ago- Yangyang spent that time kissing Donghyuck in the library beside a window, watching the snow and warming up in each other’s arms- but it’s such a sunny day that Yangyang can’t help but to gape at the white sparks falling down serenely.

With almost everyone out of the castle, the scene is peaceful. There's no sounds at all except the nature itself, and a guitar in a distance- Yangyang figures it must be the sixth year Gryffindor, Mark. _Of course my embarrassing nerd of a friend is serenading Jungwoo. Again._ Donghyuck doesn’t seem to notice as his grip on Yangyang’s gloved hand tightens and Yangyang spins to look at him on impulse. Donghyuck is gazing up to the sky, watching the snow with the ghost of a smile hanging on his lips. He doesn’t notice a snowflake landing just on the tip of his nose either.

Yangyang can’t help but smile as he watches _Donghyuck_. Maybe Yangyang is just too in love, maybe something else, nothing changes the fact that Donghyuck is the most beautiful person Yangyang has ever seen. He doesn’t turn into a human tomato in this cold, thanks to his golden skin, his eyes hold all the stars the sky could ever wish to have and yeah. Yangyang’s in love.

“Is there something on my face?” Donghyuck asks so out of the blue that Yangyang gets caught off guard, stuttering.

“No, no, I was…” Realizing this is only going to get more embarrassing, Yangyang shuts his mouth. Heat dances all over his face in embarrassment, how does one explain that he was just watching his boyfriend without coming off creepy? He for sure is the one looking like a human tomato now.

(If Yangyang had a way of reading into Donghyuck’s thoughts, he’d find out that Donghyuck is smiling at how he looks the most adorable when he’s flustered, blushing all over just like now.)

Donghyuck chuckles, simply pressing his warm lips against Yangyang’s cheek. “Fine, lover boy. Whatever you say.”

Yangyang mumbles something about being there on time as he squeezes Donghyuck’s hand, rushing to walk faster.

(Donghyuck’s heart is full of love.)

It takes them a short walk arriving at Hogsmeade, admittedly a couple of hours late compared to everyone else but at least they’re there now. Thanks to Donghyuck perfecting his Hot Air Charm ages ago, they can manage not freezing their asses off in the meanwhile- Yangyang loves dating a smart guy, he surely does.

“Everyone’s here already,” Donghyuck comments, thumb circling over Yangyang’s hand.

Yangyang just _has_ to roll his eyes at that. “I wonder why.”

As expected, Donghyuck ignores the question and points at a trio with matching emerald lined robes across the path. “I hadn’t thought I’d see them here, Doyoung mostly.”

It’s Doyoung, Sicheng, and Ten; also as known as the golden boys of Slytherin. One is their Seeker, one is a Prefect, and one is the best student out of the entire school. “Right. Even weirder, Doyoung doesn’t have a single book in his hand.”

“Come on, they probably came to buy some.”

Their laughs are in sync, Yangyang thinks, and it fills him with a warm feeling. “Why even is Ten walking like that?”

Yangyang misses the knowing grin Donghyuck wears for a second, as he’s focused on Ten’s walking- Ten is limping, basically, and the other two are busy hiding their laughs at him. “He looks like a mountain troll trying to hold his pee,” Yangyang adds for the sake of humour and thank god Donghyuck does laugh. Yangyang’s charm is being funny, after all.

“Yeah, he does.” Donghyuck shrugs, sneaking his free hand between Yangyang’s arm and torso to cling onto him tighter. “Can we just get to our date, please?”

Though Yangyang finds it just a bit annoying when Donghyuck acts demanding, he lets it pass- what can he say when Donghyuck’s doing those puppy eyes? “As you wish, m’lord.”

Donghyuck again chuckles at the formal way Yangyang teases him. “I can’t wait to go to the place we’ve been to hundreds of times.”

“We can just go back, you know.” Donghyuck frowns at how dry Yangyang sounds.

“I didn’t mean that,” Donghyuck says, lips sticking out into his trademark pout. “I was just teasing, baby, if I came off too annoying…”

“I know,” Yangyang cuts off shortly. “You just didn’t sound so excited.”

“I am!” Donghyuck shakes Yangyang’s arm as his voice goes up an octave. “You know I never say no to doing stuff with you.”

Yangyang steals one look at Donghyuck, uncertainty crawling under his skin. “You sure? I meant it, we could just get back and watch a movie or something at the dorms. My parents did give me a laptop, you know.”

Donghyuck is the one to sigh for this once. “We could always do that, babe. What we always can’t do is coming to Hogsmeade... and remind you this was your idea. Too late to back out now.”

Yangyang nods, pressing a small kiss onto Donghyuck’s temple- they’re the same height, but Donghyuck’s terrible posture allows Yangyang to seem taller. “Fine, but stop complaining.”

“Will do,” Donghyuck says eagerly.

This is yet another imperfection of theirs, they’re used to teasing each other to no end but sometimes when one of them crosses a line, it gets hard walking back from there. So far, it’s never gotten too serious to the point they actually fought but a few small tense moments like this have happened. Donghyuck blames himself and his lack of the ability to shut up.

Just as Yangyang figured, the Three Broomsticks Inn is filled with people and the smell of butterbeer and cauldron cake traveling in the warm air.

“Sure we’ll find somewhere to sit?” Donghyuck asks, unsure. He definitely didn’t assume it’d be this crowded.

Yangyang rises on his toes to scan the place. “Yeah, I- okay, right there in the corner.” It’s a struggle even seeing the table because it’s secluded from the rest of the inn, hidden from prying eyes. Perfect, Yangyang muses.

“I almost missed it.” Donghyuck holds onto Yangyang’s hand tighter than ever as Yangyang drags him there. “I was going to offer Honeyduke’s if you didn’t find it.”

Yangyang can’t stop his voice from coming off horrified. “Last time we went there you spent five Galleons, Donghyuck. Five. I know you’re rich but I can’t let you eat five Galleons worth of sweets in two days and get diabetes.”

Donghyuck flops down onto a chair with a mischievous grin, never letting Yangyang’s hand. “Aw, someone’s caring.”

“I have to be.” Yangyang shots Donghyuck a look. “Or you know what, fuck it, go do what you want. I don’t care.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Donghyuck teases.

Yangyang doesn’t know if he wants to kiss him or punch him. “And you’re annoying.”

Just on time, someone comes to take their order and Yangyang has to swallow back all the snarky comments he has on the tip of his tongue. Contemplating on what to order for a second, Yangyang decides he needs something sweet. “Hot chocolate-”

“-hot chocolate,” says Donghyuck in the exact second.

Damn if Yangyang isn’t smiling like an idiot right now.

The lady flashes them a knowing grin before she goes to bring their orders. The scene must look so sappy now, with Donghyuck holding Yangyang’s hand over the table and both of them staring at each other with grins plastered on their faces. They’re both imperfect, even more imperfect together but somehow they’re perfect for each other. That’s what that counts.

Yangyang decides it’s the perfect time to bring up a suggestion. “Did you plan what you’re gonna do over the spring break?”

Donghyuck’s brows knit together. “It’s three months later. I definitely don’t have something planned now, why?”

“I was gonna ask…” Yangyang knows he must be blushing, _again_. “If you’d come home with me?”

“I already did, though-”

“-no, to _Germany_. Mom wants to meet you. In person.” Yangyang has his gaze fixed on their hands, not wanting to see Donghyuck’s face. _He’ll probably think it’s too soon. He has a point, we’ve been together for three months…_

“To Germany?” Surprise echoes in Donghyuck’s voice. “Sure, I’ll just have to ask my parents.”

Yangyang’s head jolts up so fast that it’s a miracle he doesn’t break something in there. “Wait, you will?”

Donghyuck blinks. “Obviously, why wouldn’t I?”

It’s not the time to voice pointless concerns, certainly. “Ah, I just thought you’d be busy.”

“I’ll never be busy for you,” Donghyuck whispers playfully, winking and oh, the things that wink does to Yangyang’s poor heart.

Their cups come soon enough after that, and even though Donghyuck makes fun of him as payback for the time Yangyang teased Donghyuck for his sweet tooth, Yangyang savours the hot chocolate. The ones they get at Hogwarts are good too but there’s something about this place that just makes it so much tastier. It might have to do with getting to hold Donghyuck’s hand, too.

Next moment is quiet, minus the sounds of people chattering all around. Just the taste of chocolate on his tongue, Donghyuck’s hand in his, Donghyuck humming a song under his breath that Yangyang is dying to hear louder- asking Donghyuck to sing for him is no uncommon sighting, Yangyang does it especially when he’s struggling to sleep.

Then does Yangyang spot a speck of chocolate having placed itself on the curve of Donghyuck’s lower lip and his stomach does a flip to the thought of getting to wipe it off. Yangyang already is familiar with the warmth and smoothness of Donghyuck’s lips, having kissed them more than once. Not even that can change how his hearts beats as if wanting out of its place whenever they kiss again and fair enough, they kiss _so_ often.

Yangyang doesn’t realize that he’s staring at Donghyuck’s lips like they’re the most captivating piece of art on earth that is simply indescribable.

“Something on my face?” Donghyuck asks for the second time that day, voice husky this time, as he leans closer over the table.

Yangyang’s throat feels unbelievably dry. The booth is now smaller than it felt a minute ago and for Yangyang, all of that small space is filled with Donghyuck. His intoxicatingly bittersweet scent, his low voice, his warm hands tracing absent patterns over Yangyang’s knuckles with his fingertips; that is what Yangyang’s senses consist of. His lips are practically burning with the need to kiss Donghyuck.

“Yeah, on your mouth,” blurts out Yangyang a moment later, heat rushing to his cheeks. Yangyang isn’t one to get flustered so easily but Merlin curse Donghyuck’s captivating aura. He manages to yank Yangyang’s heart out of his chest and toy with it, all be damned if Yangyang doesn’t like it.

Donghyuck tilts his head like a keen cat, the corner of his mouth curling up. “Want to come take care of it?”

Yangyang nods sheepishly. His fingers reach out until he places his thumb beside Donghyuck’s lips and his skin comes to life with a spark traveling up his arm. Yangyang feels so light, judging from the devilish glint in Donghyuck’s gaze he’s well aware of the effect he has on Yangyang.

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Donghyuck’s British accented voice is deep, said accent works flawlessly to emphasize the form of speech Donghyuck has grown using.

Yangyang’s own German accent feels so raw in his mouth as he slurs his words- his accent always grows more visible whenever he gets shy. “Do you want me to kiss you?” It’s a miracle on itself that he manages to say the sentence out loud.

Donghyuck laughs as light as air and Yangyang gets yet another spark in his stomach. “I don’t think I could have made it more obvious."

“You could have just told me to kiss you.” Yangyang quirks a brow. “Or, come kiss me yourself.”

“But I wouldn’t.” As soon as Yangyang notices the blush adorning Donghyuck’s sunkissed cheeks, a newfound courage fills him to the brim.

_Stupid_ , is what that echoes in his head as Yangyang quietly slides across the booth- it’s incredibly stupid of them to do this while they’re in public. Three Broomsticks out of all places, where almost anyone from Hogwarts may be around. If it weren’t for Yangyang’s far too uncontrollable desire to feel Donghyuck’s lips on his, he wouldn’t dare but theirs is a booth at the very corner of the building- it’s supposed to be fine.

Donghyuck slides further on his chair to give Yangyang more sitting room and Yangyang settles there in record speed. Donghyuck hurries to sneak a hand onto the small of Yangyang’s back, the touch ironically makes Yangyang shiver. Sitting on Donghyuck’s lap feels so good since they’re roughly the same size. They fit just like puzzle pieces. _Click_. They’re settled.

A game of push and pull is what they play. Sometimes it’s Donghyuck who takes the first step, sometimes Yangyang- sometimes they both wait for the other to do it or end up shyly brushing their lips against each other. This once, Donghyuck owns up to the mission but he doesn’t kiss Yangyang so soon, no, it would be too easy for the teasing personality he prides. Donghyuck rests his parted lips on Yangyang’s cheek just beside his mouth, allowing his hot breaths to tickle Yangyang’s skin.

The sound that escapes Yangyang’s mouth doesn’t make him proud. He rests both hands on Donghyuck’s shoulder to grip on his velvet robes- Donghyuck’s pureblood self is not one to give up style for practicality. Yangyang the half-blood is the one who wears a simple black hoodie. It works well enough against the cold but not so much when it’s Donghyuck’s hands caressing his waist- it doesn’t help that Yangyang just wants his brains kissed out of him.

“Donghyuck,” hisses Yangyang, making the serpent patch on his robes proud. “Stop teasing me.”

All Donghyuck does is to glide his mouth along Yangyang’s jaw with sloppy kisses. He’s not one to hold back at this, Donghyuck freely licks and sucks Yangyang’s skin as he does so. Once his lips touch the one spot below Yangyang’s ear where he’s extra sensitive at, Yangyang’s body tenses- the arch of his back rolls his hips forward abruptly. Their bodies press flush and Donghyuck curses.

“Bloody hell,” comes out of Donghyuck’s mouth within a sharp exhale and Yangyang remembers him giving the exact same reaction a few nights ago while they were in bed this time.

“Bloody hell indeed.” Yangyang can feel every muscle in Donghyuck’s body tense and relax when they’re close like this. They’re in flawless sync too. Donghyuck’s chest rises as Yangyang’s one falls back, then vice versa. It’s a struggle telling who starts where.

Last bits of patience vapourizing into thin air, Yangyang moves his hand to Donghyuck’s nape until his fingertips dig into Donghyuck’s hair. The other cups Donghyuck’s cheek, pulling him to connect their lips.

In no way it’s a sweet or heart fluttering kiss. Donghyuck has a possessive grip on Yangyang’s hips and Yangyang’s one isn’t any looser either. The kiss is a desperate one, declaring the rights to claim each other. Yangyang kisses Donghyuck’s lips once, twice before he tugs onto Donghyuck’s bottom lip with his teeth.

Donghyuck’s response is to groan and drag Yangyang closer as his body jerks forward, all while they come in contact. The air in Yangyang’s lungs makes its exit as a spark travels down his stomach. Yangyang grinds his hips shameless, neither does Donghyuck hesitate to move Yangyang along the rhythm like a doll. Yangyang tangles his fingers into Donghyuck’s thick hair to pull him in as his body rolls forward in frantic fervor. It’s simply stupid doing this in public, especially while they’re bloody roommates and can see each other every night. Yet, neither of them cares.

Only then does Yangyang remember his promise from before. He doesn’t need to look to know where exactly the target is, so Yangyang darts his tongue out between his flushed lips to land the tip on Donghyuck’s plump bottom lip. Donghyuck’s entire body shudders under him with that simple of a touch and with fresh courage, Yangyang drags his tongue eagerly along Donghyuck’s lip to scoop up whatever that is left from the chocolate. It spins his head to know how big of a hold he has on Donghyuck, judging from the way Donghyuck’s chest rises against Yangyang’s with rapid, sharp inhales.

“You’re going to kill me,” Donghyuck’s voice comes off so needy that all Yangyang can do is to go in for another kiss- what else is there? Donghyuck seems to agree as he bites on Yangyang’s lower lip, tightening the grip he has on Yangyang’s hips.

Not a long time passes until their bodies fall back into rhythm, rocking against each other in need. They kiss with pure teeth and tongue, Donghyuck licks into Yangyang’s mouth as if trying to memorize his taste and Yangyang is a sloppy kisser at best. He likes it this way, he likes it with saliva mixing and drooling off their mouths messily. He loves kissing like there’s no tomorrow and Donghyuck doesn’t sunder much further either.

Yangyang lets a yet another frustrated groan as the friction between them stops being enough. The front of his jeans is too tight for Yangyang to think properly- fair enough, Donghyuck always takes away the last bits of his critical thinking.

“Hyuck, we should… we should stop,” Yangyang exhales after a second, forehead resting against Donghyuck’s one. “I don’t think I can handle it now.”

“Aw,” coos Donghyuck. “Baby, I can get you off here, what’s the deal now?”

Yangyang blinks. “We’re in public.”

Donghyuck chuckles, lips finding Yangyang’s ones once again. “When has that stopped me?”

It’s not a lie.

Yangyang grinds his hips against Donghyuck’s with that and how Donghyuck moans at that is the reason a bead of sweat rolls down Yangyang’s temple. He keeps going with Donghyuck’s help of kneading his ass lightly, moving him back and forth. Pleasure builds in the low of Yangyang’s stomach, tying knots and knots and-

“Ahem.”

Yangyang jumps away in pure horror as the familiar voice echoes. He doesn’t fall off only thanks to Donghyuck holding him tightly on his lap. “What the fu-”

“You might want to watch your language,” deadpans Qian Kun, seventh year Ravenclaw and Head Boy, arms folded over his chest.

Donghyuck snorts. “Wow, thanks for the interruption.”

“Shall I remind you that this is a public place,” continues Kun raising a brow, and Yangyang shrinks under his gaze. “And you simply cannot perform such actions in here?”

“Funny.” Donghyuck’s hold on Yangyang tightens. “I clearly remember you leaving the Slytherin dorms last night. Was it with-?”

“This is not about me.” Kun’s cheeks reddening for a reason that’s not the cold tells another story, though.

“If you leave us be,” Donghyuck continues, shifting in his place ever so slightly so that Kun can see the Prefect badge Donghyuck proudly wears. “Promise we’ll return to our dorm… properly.”

Kun sighs, gaze hardening again. “You better do. By the way, ten points off Slytherin for both of you.”

Yangyang winces as Kun spins on his heels, marching away from them. “What the fuck was that?”

“Our Head Boy is a cockblock,” says Donghyuck lazily, rolling the words on his tongue. “Funny, isn’t it?”

“Who did you see him with?” Curiosity blooms in Yangyang’s heart.

Donghyuck’s eyes shine with mischief. “Remember who we saw on the way here? Who you made fun of for walking oddly?”

A moment later, Yangyang’s eyes widen. “Ten? Seriously?”

“Yup.” Donghyuck’s giggle fills Yangyang’s chest with a giddy feeling. “Opposites attract, I guess.”

Sighing, Yangyang realizes he’s still settled on Donghyuck’s lap comfortably. Donghyuck is mindlessly caressing Yangyang’s back, eyes blank at a spot over Yangyang’s shoulder. Neither of them makes a move to shift, so Yangyang clears his throat.

“Should we go back?” He asks quietly, tapping on Donghyuck’s arm with his fingertips.

“Yeah, Kun managed to shoo away anything I felt.” Donghyuck let his head fall back with a groan. “At least we stay in the same room, huh?”

As memories fill Yangyang’s head, his face start to burn again. “That least, yes…”

Donghyuck winks. “I’m going to make it up, no worries.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” It’s Yangyang’s turn to laugh this time as he puts his foot down, then the other and stands up.

Following suit, Donghyuck takes Yangyang’s hand once he does and as always, doesn’t miss to press a kiss on his knuckles.

No matter how imperfect they are together, Yangyang can never get enough of him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/wayvrising) ┆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wayvrising)


End file.
